halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Patrol: Husky Becomes Invisible
"Husky Becomes Invisible" is the fifth episode of the second half of the first season, called Season 1/A, of Space Patrol. It originally aired in the United Kingdom in 1962. Plot The episode opens at the Martian observatory with Professor Zephyr preparing to test his new star measuring system. However, it still needs an adjustment or two. Once it is adjusted, the machine works and performs a completely different function, which is making things invisible. Professor Zephyr goes to tell Colonel Rayburn, but the Colonel is too worried about a disease that's affecting colonists on the moon called "The Floats". The disease causes the muscles in a person to lose strength and the person then dies. The Colonel visits Professor Haggedy, who explains that he may have found a cure for the Floats. The cure lies in a square egg from the planet Mars, only a creature called an Aba Bird can produce it, and only three times a year. However, the last two eggs are square and the first is round. The yolk of the square eggs contain some sort of protein that can cure the Floats. However, before they can turn the Aba egg yolks into pills, they must find some. And there are only 20 Aba Birds left on Mars. However, the Martian President soon contacts the Colonel and tells him the only way to get close to an Aba Bird nest, is to kill the Aba Bird. But the Colonel doesn't want to turn to that alternative, so he puts his best Space Patrolmen on the job, and gives them orders to not kill any of the Aba Birds. Soon, the Space Patrol land on Mars. But before they can hunt for Aba eggs, they visit Professor Zephyr's observatory. Professor Zephyr shows them his machine, and both Larry Darts and Husky are amazed. However, Husky trips and turns on the machine, and makes himself invisible. But when the machine is turned off, Husky's uniform is visible again, but Husky isn't. Professor Zephyr hypothesizes that maybe human molecules are more difficult to reform back to their original shape, unlike the molecules in objects. Larry explains what happened to Rayburn, and Gabbla finds the invisible Husky, though frightened of his condition. Soon, Professor Zephyr tells Larry that the game warden has returned, meaning he can now go hunt for Aba Bird eggs. However, Husky is to be sent back to Earth, but he decides to not wait for his rocket ship back to Earth, and gets out of his space suit to join Larry. Soon, Larry and the warden arrive at a Aba Bird nest, but Larry is warned by the warden that a wound from an Aba is extremely painful. Larry approaches the nest, but the Aba knocks him back with its horn and is given a nasty wound. Larry asks one of his crew mates to contact Colonel Rayburn if he has permission to kill the Aba, but the Colonel won't allow it. So, Larry manages to sneak past the bird and get one of the square eggs. However, the Aba spots him and charges. After it returns to its nest, both of the square eggs leave the nest. Husky soon reveals himself, and he's carrying the eggs. The Aba Bird spots its eggs, and charges again. Suddenly, the Aba starts laughing. It appears to the group that Aba birds can be tamed. And so, thanks to the Space Patrol, Professor Haggedy has managed to find out what the Aba egg yolks are made of, meaning that he can now recreate them. Soon, Larry asks Professor Haggedy if Husky can be returned to normal, and the professor suggests freezing him. So, Larry returns to Mars with Husky. Once there, they put him on ice, put him near the machine, and Husky becomes visible again. See also *''The Invisible Man'' *''The Invisible Mouse'' Category:Episodes of TV shows